


Regret

by planetundersiege



Series: Lotura Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apologies, F/M, I’m still not ok after the season, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2018, Oneshot, Post Season 6, Regret, Sad, Ship, Voltron, change, past and future, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lotura week 2018: Day 6: Past and Future.Lotor faces Allura.





	Regret

Lotor looked down at the white floors of the castle, nervous as he knew Allura stood in front of him. He was too scared to speak, even though he wanted to. He loved her, but after all that had happened, he knew she probably hated him now. He was afraid of that. He’s done way too many horrid things in the past, he realized that.

That’s why, he was too scared to look up.

“Lotor”, he heard her say, her voice being like music for his ears. It was sweeter than he thought it would, but still a bit harsh. “Look at me”.

The emperor did as Allura demanded, carefully lifting his gaze and staring into her blue and pink eyes, eyes of made of heaven.

“Allura… I’m… I’m so sorry. I can’t say it near enough times, there’s no words to express how sorry I am, but I promise, I really am. If I could go back in time, this would never have happened”.

Lotor bit his lips, waiting for shouting, but it never came. Instead, he saw a soft look on Allura’s face.

“Lotor, I can never forgive you for what you’ve done, but I can stand by your side if you’ve learned from your mistakes. If you want to do better and redeem yourself, I’ll be here for you. Maybe one day, the past won’t matter and we can court each other again”.

He nodded.

“Okay Allura. I’ll do everything to prove that I’m sorry, so that we can have a future together”.


End file.
